My Boredom Equals Crazy Crossovers
by Clockwork's Apperentice
Summary: Just a crazy one-shot I did 'cuz I got bored. Summary inside.


Summary: Molly finds herself with a twin brother, true parents, the ability to time travel, freeze time, hypnotize, and read minds. But when her parents encourage her to go visit an old friend, she finds herself in Amity Park. With a certain Goth girl who has her same gift.

This is the result of me being bored. So, please enjoy this one-shot.

Molly sighed. Her and her brother Micky were visiting America, she wants to visit a friend she had met in New York. Apparently, the reporter was from Amity Park. Huh, who knew?

But, she was scheduled for an interview with Lancer Thunder in half-an-hour. So, she did something most people would do in their time of boredom. Her and Micky went to the local teen hang-out, the Nasty Burger.

"Sam, slow down!" They heard someone cry.

The siblings turned around to see a raven haired girl in dark clothing smirking. A boy with raven black hair was running up to the girl, himself panting.

"Why? You need the exercise," the girl, Sam, quipped. The boy finally caught up to her.

"Really? You and I both know I don't need anymore exercise."

'Sam' agreed, "Yeah, I guess so. But, still, let's go in before it gets too crowded." And the pair went into the food joint.

Micky and Molly looked at each other and shrugged. How were they supposed to know– or care– about what had happened. The two then entered the food joint.

The boy from earlier was sitting at a table, probably waiting for the girl to bring back the food.

Molly, not knowing anyone, decided to meet the pair. After all, didn't 'Sam' have purple eyes? How often was it you met someone with violet eyes? NEVER!

"Hi," Molly greeted in her british accent. "I'm Molly and this is Micky. We're knew in town. Um… who are you?"

The boy didn't really seem to care and just kept glancing at 'Sam'. "I'm Danny. Yo, Sam!" The Goth looked over her shoulder. "What's taking so long?"

"Dash is at the register," she said, disgust not even the slightest bit hidden in her voice.

Danny cocked his head. "Dash got a job? I never thought he'd be able to do something like that."

A blonde boy peaked his head out from the cashier. "Did you say something, Fenton?" He yelled.

The boy's face fell into fear. "Uh… no."

"I thought so!"

The boy, now remembering two English people were standing by his booth, smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Um, what were you guys saying?"

Molly smiled slightly. "My name's Molly and this here is my twin, Micky. Um…" she looked at her watch. "Oh! Where's the news station?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Why would you need to know that?"

"Well, I was on Broadway and promised Mr. Thunder an interview."

Danny suddenly shot out of his feet. "You're that Molly? Molly Moon?"

Molly smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that's me."

Instantly, everyone in the restaurant looked at her. Realizing what was about to happen, Molly froze time. Accidentally, of course.

She tapped Micky and held on to him, making him able to walk through the frozen food joint. Then, she just barely noticed the frozen blue mist escaping Danny's mouth.

She walked over and stuck her finger in it, shivering at the cold feel. "Dear God…" she mummers. "Micky, feel this."

Her twin looks at Molly, grossed out. "Why? It's his breath."

"But it's cold."

Micky just turned around. Molly didn't feel him tense under her grip.

"Molly…"

Molly just stared at the blue mist, wondering what it was. Yeah, her breath was blue, due to the frozen atmosphere, but… why was his?

"Molly."

What was up with this? Now that she was looking closer, Molly could swear he wasn't normal.

"MOLLY!"

Molly jolted at her twin's yell. "What?" She asked. Then, she followed his gaze to a panting Goth chick.

"She didn't freeze," Micky stated.

Molly just stared, completely forgetting about Danny's odd breath.

Yeah… I got real bored. I'm actually surprised there aren't many FF for this story. I love Molly Moon. But, I still haven't read it in forever. I WAS GOING OFF OF MEMORY!


End file.
